Something There That Wasn't There Before
by KashaUndomiel
Summary: Eomer, son of Eomund has gone from warrior to king in the blink of an eye. Unsure of his new duties, he fears he is doomed to be a bad king for Rohan. An order from King Elessar may just be fate's way of sending Eomer some encouragement.
1. To appease the council

Something there that wasn't there before  
  
Throughout the tumultuous times that led up to the War of the Ring, Eomer had been living a simple life that most princes could not even dream of. His mother was Theodwyn, sister to King Theoden, and that lineage could afford him special priveledges and protection. Protection, however, that Eomer did not take. Eomer, son of Eomund, would not find solace in his royal lineage. He was not expected to become a nobleman either. Theoden already had a son and heir, and though times were growing increasingly dark and dangerous, Theoden had no worries that his line would continue. Consequently, Eomer followed in the footsteps of his brave father, Eomund. Eomund had died defending his family and his country, and Eomer would do the same. Eomer, the Third Marshal of the Mark, would live out his days in glory, protecting Rohan and its honor, until he should die in combat and return victorious to the halls of his fathers. Or so he thought.  
  
With the discovery of the One Ring came treachery and betrayal. Gondor and Rohan had defeated the armies of Mordor, and the one ring had been destroyed, though this important victory did not come without loss. Rohan was a broken nation, with millions of its warriors and subjects dead. Theodred, crown prince and heir, had been killed by orcs prior to the War, and his father, Theoden, died bravely on the fields of Pellenor, leaving the kingdom in the hands of Eomer. Eowyn was the only other surviving member of the royal house of Rohan who survived. During her recovery, she fell in love with a certain captain of Gondor and soon after became married. This left the kingship in the hands of a man who was uncertain of his abilities as a diplomat and ruler. Eomer was matchless on the field of battle, but in the throne room was as timid as a mouse. To make matters worse, he would soon be without any family to guide him. Eowyn remained in Edoras for a time to prepare for her wedding, but she would soon leave to the forests of Ithilien to become a princess and a wife. Eomer would find himself alone soon. Or so he thought..  
  
To Appease The Council~ Chapter One  
  
It was nearly three months after the destruction of Sauron, and Eomer King had yet to return to his homeland. His minor injuries had long been healed, and his strength was not in question. He grew more and more insecure of his new position and felt the need to be around Aragorn, the newly crowned king of Gondor and Arnor. Aragorn, too, was a man that had not exactly been groomed to become a ruler. However, Aragorn knew that he had to absorb responsibility for his duties, and he did. Eomer knew that Aragorn would be a wise king, and that the troubled nation of Gondor would heal under his rule. It was this fact, and Eomer's allegiance and friendship with the new king that led him to extend his stay in Gondor. He wanted to make sure that he had a better idea of how to rule when he left. It was on one particular morning in council with Aragorn that Eomer met Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth.  
  
"How does your city fare, Imrahil?" Aragorn asked, looking up from a map. "My city is well, Elessar. We were not completely spared during the war, but the losses we suffered are beginning to mend. My sons have returned well and unharmed, and once your need for me is over, I look forward to returning to Dol Amroth to spend time with my family and assure my subjects that Gondor is now in good hands." Imrahil replied happily.  
  
"Ah yes, your sons. I recall meeting your heir, Imrahil. Elphir is a fine man, though he can be a bit short tempered. Tell me of your other children." Aragorn stood and moved around the table to retrieve a glass of wine for himself.  
  
Imrahil chuckled. "Well it seems you already know much about Elphir. I assure you that underneath that hard exterior is a young man who loves his family and is loyal to his friends. Erchirion is only a year younger, but he and Elphir are complete opposites. Erchirion is social, and he's known for his love of ale and women. Amrothos is a bit like his cousin Faramir. They are the same age and before travel became so treacherous, the boys were very close. Amrothos is very quiet and gentle. He loves to study and would rather be in a library than on the battlefield."  
  
Aragorn returned to his seat and smiled at his assembled council, before casting a conspiratorial glance toward Eomer and speaking to Imrahil again.  
  
"Do you not also have a daughter, Imrahil?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"That I do. Lothiriel is my youngest. Elphir and Erchirion were grown by the time she was born. And though I would like to think that she is still a child, Lothiriel has become a woman right under my nose. I regret not being home enough in order to enjoy her younger days. She, like her brothers, has had to grow up much faster than they should have. She has been the woman of the house since her mother died when she was a little girl. Though my neighboring lords have been pressuring me to marry her off, I cannot bear to do it. I forced her to miss her childhood, but I will not let her miss out on the feeling of falling in love. You don't think that is unwise, do you Elessar?"  
  
"You know I don't. I am thankful that an arranged marriage did not separate Arwen and I. She has helped me to understand destiny, and that there is someone special out there meant for every man in middle earth." Aragorn smiled and stood. "My friends, this council is dismissed for the day. However, I would like to speak with Eomer and Imrahil further if the two of you do not have any other engagements. I promise it will not take long."  
  
Eomer and Imrahil remained seated at the large wooden table and watched as the rest of the council filed out the door. Aragorn bid each of them farewell and closed the door.  
  
"I have asked you both to stay back in order to discuss an issue that my council brought up last week. My advisors tell me that there should be some type of marriage in order to cement relations between Gondor and Rohan. That marriage already exists, or will exist between Eowyn and Faramir. Now my council believes that the relationship between the outlying provinces of Gondor must be strengthened as well." Aragorn seemed to hesitate before continuing.  
  
"I have been asked to arrange a marriage between Eomer and Lothiriel. My advisors believe that their union would result in a better relationship between Gondor and Rohan. Though you are her father Imrahil, I, as king, have ultimate authority in arranging this marriage, not you. And though Eomer can decline this offer, it would not be well looked upon by the nobles here in Gondor. If I were to refuse this proposal, I would be shunned by my council. I am a new king, and therefore must bend to the will of my council and the wishes of the people they serve. They are more wise in matters of politics than I, and I must abide by their suggestions. After hearing both your concerns, I have found a compromise to this situation that will please both my council and you, as my friends."  
  
Aragorn knelt before his friends and looked up at them with the eyes of a new king eager to please his people and his council.  
  
"Imrahil I ask you to introduce your daughter to Eomer. That is your only obligation. Eomer, I must ask you to meet Lothiriel and keep an open mind. If you like her, I would encourage you to court her. But if the two of you are not compatible, I will not force a marriage. There will be no shame for your daughter if Eomer chooses not to wed her, Imrahil. I will see that she is held in the highest regard and given the respect befitting the daughter of a prince. Eomer, if you feel that Lothiriel is an unfit match for you, I will allow you to ride back to Rohan and find your own bride. But just meet her once. That is all I ask."  
  
Imrahil had paled at the mention of marrying his daughter to Eomer, but perked up a bit at the mention of a compromise. Eomer looked like he was ready to retch at one point, and continued to hang his head in despair. It was Imrahil who spoke first.  
  
"I will allow this meeting to occur, and I will not even tell Lothiriel of its context." Imrahil turned and rested his hand comfortingly on Eomer's back "Though I think this meeting should be postponed. Let Eomer return to Edoras, get settled into his new life before we put any more pressure on him."  
  
Eomer looked up at Imrahil gratefully and nodded in agreement. "I should return to Edoras before I do anything else. I have been avoiding my responsibility, and since I have been around you, and Elessar and Faramir, I have a better idea of what I need to do. I will return to Edoras in three days. The ride there is another seven, and once I am there, I will need at least six months to settle into my office and become comfortable with my people. At midwinter, send an entourage from Gondor to Edoras, and I will be ready by then. Surely, your daughter will be ready as well."  
  
Aragorn stood and pulled Eomer up beside him. "You have done well, my friend. I am sure Rohan will flourish under your rule." Eomer smiled at him gratefully and the men exchanged a hearty bear hug before Eomer exited the room.  
  
Aragorn turned to Imrahil with an unsteady smile on his face. "I know I have asked you to do something that is against your very nature. I apologize, Imrahil. I am very aware of the way a father seeks to protect his daughter all through her life, especially from other men when she becomes a woman. Thank you for being so reasonable."  
  
Imrahil patted Aragorn's arm sympathetically. "Though I am much older, I will not pretend to know more than anyone else does. You are my king, and as the prince of a city that has been ever loyal to the crown, I will follow your orders faithfully. Your compromise is more than fair. Lothiriel is a woman, but I had hoped the prospect of marriage would not be an issue until she was a bit older. But I suppose Eomer is a good enough match. He is young, and will appear quite exotic to Lothiriel when she meets him, as Eomer will find her quite intriguing as well. I have no doubt that there will not be at least some chemistry between them."  
  
Imrahil smiled, and the two men left the room. Time would only tell whether this compromise would work or not. 


	2. Edoras in winter

Edoras in winter  
  
Eomer's first six months as king went better than he had expected. His advisors; men who were at least old enough to be his father; schooled him in the necessary actions of a king. Though they did not tell him what to do, they guided him as much as possible. Eomer was a noble man already, who knew right from wrong. Now, his task was to apply his sensibilities to governing the kingdom of Rohan.  
  
But upon Eomer's arrival in Edoras, there was a significant change in the behavior of the citizens. Maids and wenches who would smile and wave at the gallant warrior before, only blushed and greeted him with a flirtatious "Good day, your majesty." Eomer's friends and fellow riders of Rohan were not at ease around him. Though he was now king, he had not expected to be treated so formally by his own people. This shift in behavior made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but he tried not to let it bother him.  
  
Seasons changed in Rohan. The walls of Edoras were rebuilt, and so were the lives of its people. People began to be more social and cheerful; after all, they had nothing to fear now that the world was safe from evil once again. Winter was approaching and the first snow was hitting the ground when Eomer received a letter from Aragorn.  
  
Eomer King, I am informing you that an entourage will set forth from Gondor in exactly three days. This group will include myself, as well as my wife, your sister and her husband, Imrahil and his sons, and of course, Lothiriel. You may  
expect us at noon on the day of Midwinter. I suggest that you begin  
preparations for a party, dear friend.  
  
Elessar  
  
Eomer's stomach began doing backflips. He had nearly forgotten about his promise to Aragorn six months ago. His palms began to sweat as Eomer tried to picture what this girl might look like. "If the nobles are so intent on marrying her off, perhaps she is more akin to a troll than the elvish blood she is said to possess." Eomer thought, shuddering. He pictured a stout woman with thick slimy arms throwing herself against him. "No, of course not. Imrahil is a man who would surely have married well. She will no doubt be a lady of gentleness and courtly grace. She is a princess, for Eorl's sake! Will she be able to think for herself? Does she even know what a horse looks like?" Eomer thought again, picturing this time a timid, frail princess, beautiful to a fault with naught but nonsense in her head and a high-pitched laugh. He shuddered yet again.  
  
Eomer was no blushing virgin, he had known women in his lifetime. But they had always been rather promiscuous farmer's daughters, or bar wenches. Eomer never had to court a single woman in his life, and the prospect of marrying into a royal family was causing him to become nervous. He knew he could please a woman, but could he charm one?  
  
There was only so much time for insecurity when being a king is involved. Eomer set to preparing Meduseheld for a grand celebration. His advisors educated him as best they could in the ways of being a gentleman. They taught him how to sit properly, and sip wine like a king instead of downing ale like a barbarian. They even taught him to dance as a king should.  
It was in fact during one of his dancing lessons that Eowyn, having left early from Ithilien, discovered her brother in the arms of his herald, Berenthor, waltzing around the throne room being guided by his advisor Stronghelm. The princess of Ithilien shrieked with laughter, causing Eomer to break his concentration and stare at her in the doorway.  
  
"What in Eorl's name are you doing?" She gasped, clutching at her side.  
  
Eomer turned as red as a beet and removed his arms from Berenthor's waist. "They are teaching me to dance." He replied, staring down at his boots.  
  
"I am aware of that now. But why Berenthor?" Eowyn asked, still trying to catch her breath. Stronghelm regained his wits and spoke up. "My lady, we did not think it wise to expose Eomer to women just yet, as he is still learning. Berenthor here is a slender fellow, with strong feet in case his majesty steps on his toes. Besides, he does have a rather womanly body." The old advisor chuckled to himself. Casting a glance toward the herald, Eowyn saw that Berenthor was fuming, incredulous at the advisor's explanation. He exited the room in a huff.  
  
Stronghelm bowed to Eomer and Eowyn before leaving the room.  
  
"You're a week early, sister. Are you so eager to return home, or did you have a spat with Faramir?" Eomer asked teasingly, stepping forward to hug his sister ferociously.  
  
Eowyn returned his embrace before smacking him upside his head. "Neither, dear brother. I have come to help you prepare for the arrival of your prospective bride-to-be. And if your dancing is any indication, I have my work cut out for me."  
  
"Eowyn, I'm nervous enough. Cease your insults and try to help me. I can fight and I can ride. I was sure that I couldn't be a king, but with help, even that is becoming less of a trial for me. But being charming, and entertaining a princess? I don't know if I have the stomach for it." Eomer slumped down onto his throne with his head in his hands. Eowyn knelt before him and took his hands in hers.  
  
"It isn't as hard as you think. There won't be an overwhelming amount of people here, just a few chosen people who you are acquainted with. You know Imrahil well enough, and his sons are warriors as well. As for Lothiriel, I happen to think that you would like her. I've met her several times, as she is Faramir's cousin. She helped me prepare for my wedding and I would like to think we are friends."  
  
Eomer looked up to meet Eowyn's comforting gaze with a smirk. "If she is your friend, I feel I am going to have to send her away."  
  
Eowyn smacked him again and pulled Eomer up from his seat. "Come, I am famished from my ride and I want something to eat. And after I'm done, I will tell you more of the fair princess of Dol Amroth."  
  
It was with great anticipation that Eomer stood upon the steps of Meduseheld awaiting his guests. The Gondorian Entourage had just passed through the city gates and within minutes would be dismounting their horses. In the distance, Eomer could make out the black and silver banners of Gondor, following Aragorn and Arwen. There were the black and red banners of Ithilien, following Faramir. And at the rear was the blue and white banner of Dol Amroth and its famous Swan Knights.  
  
At Eomer's side was an ecstatic Eowyn, eager to return to the arms of her husband Faramir. Much of the city's people had turned out as well. It was not everyday that the king of men and his elven bride rode into Edoras.  
  
The caravan stopped at the steps and Eomer walked down them confidently to meet his king.  
  
"King Elessar, Queen Arwen. Welcome to Edoras."  
  
Aragorn smiled and dismounted his faithful Brego, before turning to Eomer and clasping forearms. Eomer turned to offer his welcome to Faramir.  
  
"Lord Faramir, it is good to see you. You're looking quite well." Faramir dismounted his horse and clasped forearms with Eomer. "Is it any wonder that would be so well, when I have your sister waiting for me?" Faramir gushed. Eomer rolled his eyes and watched as Faramir ran to Eowyn. The couple embraced and went inside. No doubt Eowyn was telling her husband all about Eomer's attempts at being lordly this week.  
  
Eomer felt a feeling of nervousness wash over him as he approached the group from Dol Amroth. Imrahil had already dismounted and embraced Eomer.  
  
"It has been far too long my friend." Imrahil smiled at Eomer and a younger man behind the prince stepped forward. He was tall, with ebony hair and skin that had seen much work in the sun. His eyes were a stormy gray, and he resembled Imrahil almost exactly.  
  
"Eomer, this is my heir, Elphir." Elphir bowed and Eomer followed suit. Next came the introductions of Erchirion and Amrothos. Eomer observed that each of the sons of Imrahil bore a different expression. Elphir's was stern and fearsome, Erchirion was casual and relaxed, while Amrothos was quiet and reserved. Eomer knew what was coming next. A small cloaked figure was being helped off her horse by Amrothos and led towards Eomer. The young king looked around, suddenly feeling very self conscious, and his suspicious side entered his thoughts once again. "Is she so hideous that she must even be cloaked from the sun?" He wondered.  
  
The figure removed its hood and Eomer was dumbfounded. Princess Lothiriel was tall, evidence of the elven blood that flowed in her veins. Her long black hair was pulled back, revealing her slender face and ocean-blue eyes. Her lips were full and tinged red, no doubt from the chill in the air. She was not thin and frail, but built solidly. Eomer secretly thanked Aragorn for suggesting the meeting. She was absolutely beautiful. And then he heard her speak.  
  
"King Eomer, I presume. I have heard much about you, which has made me more anxious to meet you. It is quite an honor." She dropped gracefully into a curtsy and smiled up at him.  
  
Eomer could not trust himself to speak to this creature, and instead dropped to one knee and gently kissed her hand. When he had finally regained his nerve, and felt it to be inappropriate to spend the entire time attached to her hand, he stood and smiled at her.  
  
"The honor is entirely mine, princess. Pay no mind to Eowyn's stories, you will only be disappointed. I am a king, but during your time here, I am your humble servant. Welcome to Edoras. May I escort you?" Eomer blushed, knowing that he must have overspoken. Suddenly he became more interested in his shoes and his eyes were glued to the ground. When he looked back up, Lothiriel was smiling and waiting for him to offer his arm.  
  
Eomer waited until the princess was comfortably settled on his arm before turning and leading her past the rest of the entourage and into Meduseheld. 


	3. I could have danced all night

Eomer stood in his bedroom later that evening, getting ready for the party in the hall and going over the day's events in his head. He had given his visitors the grand tour of Edoras; from the stables, to the fields and finally the intimate innerworkings of Meduseheld itself. He watched proudly as the sons of Imrahil fawned over Eomer's best horses and joked happily with Aragorn and Faramir. But his mind had not been his own since Eomer had set eyes on the princess of Dol Amroth. Despite his suspicions, Lothiriel was a stunning beauty, with a soft voice and bell-like laughter. She had spent the entire afternoon on Eomer's arm, asking questions and politely chattering with Arwen. At lunch, she surprised Eomer yet again. Unlike most royal women, Lothiriel engaged in conversations with Imrahil and himself, even Aragorn at times. There was a point when Faramir found himself in a debate with his cousin, and had to graciously give in to Lothiriel's sharp wit for fear of being humiliated. One thing was for sure: Lothiriel was no timid little girl. Eomer understood why Eowyn would find a friend in Imrahil's daughter.  
Eomer caught his reflection in a mirror and frowned. "I can't go out there looking like this! I look like some kind of drowned Dunlending.Where in bloody mandos is my sister? EOWYN!!" He shouted and tapped his foot impatiently. Eowyn stuck her head in his door a few seconds later, with Faramir not far behind.  
  
"You bellowed, my lord?" Eowyn asked.  
  
Eomer pouted, a look certainly not very becoming of a king.  
  
"Make me look lordly. And if you can't, I'm sure Faramir can. I tried but I just end up making myself look even more like the wrong end of a horse." Eomer straightened out his green surcoat and tried his best to put on a dignified face.  
  
"Lordly is a look we will save for another day, my brother. I don't have the strength in me. Faramir might, but he will need it for the party tonight. Let's settle for dignified and clean tonight." Eowyn motioned for Eomer to sit. She pulled back his wet and ratted blond hair and proceeded to pull and comb it until it was pulled back into a neat ponytail.The entire procedure left Eomer with a headache.  
  
"So what do you think of her, Eomer?" Faramir asked, content to watch his wife pull her brother's hair without bothering to interfere.  
  
"Your cousin? Well considering she's related to you, I had my doubts. But truly, Lothiriel is gorgeous. To say anything less is a crime really. She's graceful, and witty and charming. All of which makes her attractive. But I do not know her. I've just met her. And while I can say that my body is completely interested, and my mind has been intrigued, my heart is still unsure. I would have to know her better. I must have her as a friend before I take her as a wife."  
  
Eowyn pulled her brother up beside her and straightened his collar. "Well spoken. You're completely right. Its good that you don't feel anything for her, or worse, dislike her outright."  
  
"I'm glad you finally see things my way. Do I look alright now?" Eomer turned to smile at Eowyn and Faramir.  
  
"You did fine, considering you did it yourself without much help." Faramir commented.  
  
"It's well enough I suppose. Come on, stop worrying. You're going to be late to your own party." Eowyn chased him from the room and down to the great hall.  
  
The great hall was filled with noise as Eomer entered. He stopped at the top of the steps to get a look around before descending into the crowd and taking his seat at the head of the table. Aragorn and Arwen sat at his left, and Eowyn and Faramir to his right. Glancing around, he noticed that Imrahil and his children were not yet present, meaning that the festivities would not yet begin. He began to get nervous again, when Arwen pulled lightly on his sleeve.  
  
"You are going to throw a wonderful party, Eomer. Stop worrying and have a drink." She smiled.  
  
"How did you know?" Eomer shouted over the noise.  
  
"Those darn elves." Aragorn smirked, and Eomer watched as he received a hard dig in the ribs from his wife. "By the way Eomer, are you ready to court Lothiriel? You seemed.smitten with her from first glance."  
  
"Aragorn, I will not lie. She is beautiful. But I've already explained to my sister that I must get to know her better before I make any decisions."  
  
"A wise decision in itself my friend."  
  
Eomer watched as the rest of the guests entered the hall. Meriadoc Brandybuck was there, along with Pippin. Those two were inseparable, as always. Legolas had arrived, with Gimli in tow. Apparently, the elf had challenged the dwarf to a drinking contest. Eomer was anxious to see the outcome, as the dwarf was known to express his dislike at being outscored by a "pointy-ear". The sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were present as well. Though Eomer had only recently been acquainted with the famous Rivendell twins, he found them companionable enough. They were far more laid back than most other elves he had met, and made good drinking partners after battles. With so many people in the hall, it was a wonder that Eomer even noticed Lothiriel's entrance at all. But he did.  
  
Lothiriel walked down the steps on the arm of her eldest brother Elphir. The resemblance between all four siblings and Imrahil was uncanny, but Eomer was sure there was much of Lothiriel's mother in her as well. Her black hair fell loose in waves around her shoulders and finally ended at the small of her back. She wore a red gown of the finest silk, and it almost shimmered as she moved. She seemed to be concentrating on taking long, calculated strides, almost trying not to trip on the hem of her dress. She looked up and instantly locked eyes with Eomer. She turned a little pink and smiled, before Elphir guided her down to her seat.a whole twelve seats away from Eomer.  
  
Eomer secretly kept an eye on Lothiriel throughout the meal. He watched as she became engaged in conversation with Elladan and Elrohir. He tried to keep his sidelong glances to a minimum. Otherwise, he might risk becoming distracted, as well as becoming the butt of one of Aragorn or Faramir's jokes. Both men knew Eomer was strongly attracted to the Dol Amroth princess, and found it easily to capitalize on Eomer's new vulnerability.  
  
Soon the meal ended and the floor was cleared so there would be room to dance. Servants brought out endless trays brimming with tankards of ale. Eomer helped himself to a mug and sat down near the dance floor to watch the action. Lothiriel had excused herself to get some air earlier, and before Eomer could offer to escort her, Elladan had beaten him to it.  
  
"Curse me for not minding the seating arrangements. It is my hall, and therefore my duty to escort her outside. Aragorn was right, darn those elves!" Eomer fumed. Someone sat down hard next to him, and has he turned, came face to face with Legolas.  
  
"Well its not nice to speak of your friends that way. I'm downright heartbroken." Legolas looked genuinely betrayed, but Eomer saw the gleam in his eyes and stared at the elf until he broke out in laughter.  
  
He and Legolas talked for a few minutes before Gimli waddled over and shoved a tankard in the elf's face. Clearly, the drinking contest was already underway and it seemed that the dwarf had the upper hand. Eomer excused himself, and made his way out onto the porch.  
  
It was a cold and clear night in Rohan. The chill brought back memories of Grima and his possession of his uncle's mind. Eomer recalled some of the more hurtful things that Wormtongue had done to him, and his doubts returned. He began to think about being king, and how his position was truly meant for someone more noble. "I am a warrior, and the son of warriors. I cannot be king. I will fail miserably." He thought to himself. Eomer stared off the porch into the deepening darkness, and pictured himself being a poor ruler. He could already hear the complaints of his people, calling for him to step down from the throne. He hung his head and leant against the banister. It was so quiet, and he was so caught up in his insecurity that he did not hear the visitor creep up behind him and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Lord Eomer, are you alright?" Eomer recognized Lothiriel's gentle voice and wiped the tears from his eyes before turning to her.  
  
"I'm fine, just needed a little bit of breathing room."  
  
"I'm not bothering you, am I?" She asked, concern clearly written on her face.  
  
"No, of course not. I was just headed back inside anyway. It's not right for the host to be away from his guests for too long."  
  
Lothriel smiled. "Good. I was about to retire for the night when I remembered that it would not be polite for me to do so without first thanking the lord of this house for his hospitality." "It is no trouble at all, princess. Ah in fact, if you are not too tired, I would like to have you dance with me. Will you grant me that honor?" He waited, hoping that she would say yes and dreading what to do if she refused.  
  
"I think I can manage one last dance. And please, call me Lothiriel." Eomer smiled, and inwardly cheered. Lothriel slipped her arm around his and they walked back into the hall. Stronghelm watched them come in and signaled the band to play a slower song.  
  
Eomer put Lothriel's hand in his and they danced slowly. He was thankful the song was not more lively, as he was sure he would misstep and embarrass himself. He was also thankful that Lothriel could dance so well. No one would ever know that the mighty king of Rohan had two left feet.  
  
They talked quietly all through the song, and one dance stretched on into six. It was getting horribly late, and despite Eomer's growing interest in Lothiriel, he knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow was another full day and he would need his sleep. It was with great reluctance that he escorted Lothiriel to her brothers and bid everyone a good night. Lothiriel thanked him one last time for his hospitality, and made an appointment to speak with him one on one in the next few days. As he turned to leave, Eomer watched her latch onto Amrothos' arm and beg to be taken to her room.  
  
But when Eomer found his way into his bed, sleep would not come to him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he tried to memorize the way she had felt in his arms. He found himself trying to sort out his feelings. "Yes, if I were still a simple soldier, and she a willing tavern wench, surely she would have already graced my bed a few times. But, she is a princess. I am king, but I still feel like a simple soldier. I can't marry her. Well, not until I can figure out how to be a king, at least. For Eorl's sake, I can't even look the part when I try." He lay back on his bed and watched the stars outside. Secretly he wished for inspiration and strength to make him a more confident king. And as he tried to psych himself out for the coming day, the only thought that entered his head was the way Lothiriel had laughed at his bad jokes and the sound of her voice lulled him off to sleep. 


	4. Ice Fishing

Ice Fishing  
  
The days following Midwinter brought much celebration for Eomer and his guests. However, after waking early one morning to find his friends either sleeping or already engaged in activities, Eomer snuck out of Edoras to indulge in an activity that he had not been able to enjoy since his youth: Ice Fishing.  
  
The cold lake to the north of the city was frozen over this time of year, and when Eomer was a boy, he and his cousin Theodred would ride their horses across the ice and go fishing for the few hours of light before it got dark and too cold to be outside. Eomer was not a boy anymore, and knew that his weight, compounded with the weight of his horse would most likely crack or break the ice. Instead of riding across the lake, Eomer tied his steed to a post and set to creating a hole near the shore. He dropped a line down into the frigid water and waited. The sun crept higher in the sky, and despite near freezing temperatures, Eomer was quite warm. He laid back in the snow and wet grass and eventually dozed off. This is how Aragorn and Imrahil found him an hour later. Aragorn spotted Eomer from a hundred yards away. The former ranger crept up silently, and was nearly on top of Eomer before the young king realized what was going on.  
  
"How dare you steal fish from the king's lake, peasant! Wait, my goodness.Imrahil! It is the king!" Aragorn shouted. Eomer woke with a start, and scooped up a handful of mud which he chucked at Aragorn.  
  
"Orc-loving scoundrel! Sneaking up on me and ruining my nap like that.I should have you flogged and sent back to Gondor sitting backwards on a lame mule." Eomer nagged. He slowly got to his feet as Aragorn brushed the mud off his shoulder.  
  
"And I should have you tried for treason for throwing mud at me. Now is not the time for idle threats, Eomer. You should know better." Aragorn prodded further.  
  
"I would think that you, above anyone, would be used to the feeling of being muddy and dirty. You spent a good part of your life completely filthy, and underneath all that grime you turn out to be the king of men, and marry a gorgeous elf princess. How do you do it Aragorn?" Eomer asked. Aragorn dismounted his horse, and moved to stand at Eomer's side.  
  
"I'm just lucky I guess. And so are you that I did not retaliate back there." Eomer surrendered and ceased any more arguing. He arranged himself and stood at his full height.  
  
"What business would allow you to wake the Lord of Horses from his nap?" Eomer demanded.  
  
It was Imrahil who spoke up. "Well, my lord, Elessar and I have a matter to discuss with you."  
  
"Can the matter be discussed here? I don't want to go back home without even one fish to show to my guests."  
  
Aragorn seemed to consider his request for a moment and then plopped down on the ground next to Eomer's pack. "Oh I don't see why not. It is a lovely day, and it would do us good to be away from those irritating advisors for a while." Aragorn stretched and Imrahil soon followed him down to the shore. Eomer sat as well, taking hold of his fishing pole and checking to see if he still had bait attached to his hook.  
  
"What is it that needs to be discussed, gentlemen?" Imrahil and Aragorn looked at each other.  
  
"It seems that you have taken a liking to my daughter, Eomer." Imrahil stated.  
  
"It is not the way you think, Imrahil. I like your daughter and I would like to get to know her better. I am not ready to do more than that." Eomer's tone suggested he had heard too much of that issue and was tired of stressing his intentions.  
  
"I am well aware of your thoughts. But it seems that my Lothiriel has taken a liking to you as well, horsemaster. She told her brothers that she thinks you are handsome. Of course looks are nothing to base a courtship on." Eomer turned beet red at Imrahil's statement. He was more than a little curious as to Lothiriel's other feelings, for he was sure there had to be something more.  
  
"You are absolutely right, Imrahil." Eomer stammered.  
  
"And I don't want to rush things, but if you need more time to get to know my daughter, it will have to wait. This party from Gondor will leave again in two days, taking your sister with us. You have a country to run, and therefore would not have time to run off to Dol Amroth without a valid reason." Eomer listened carefully and began formulating a set of ideas. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.  
  
"Lothiriel has asked to meet with me, alone, just for friendly discussion. If this meeting goes well, I will ask Lothiriel to exchange letters with me when you leave. If, during the course of our correspondence, I still feel attracted to her, I will make arrangements and come to Dol Amroth to formally ask permission to court her. Is that agreeable?"  
  
"A good idea, Eomer. How does a warrior like you learn to be savvy with his heart and the women he chooses?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Honestly Aragorn, I thought there was to be no further teasing. Besides, I've grown up with Eowyn and her silly notions about love in fairy tales and legends. Something would really have to be wrong with me if I didn't learn something from all that. Now, back to the real issue at hand. You two are lucky that I brought extra supplies. Grab a pole and some bait and we'll see if it is more fun to hook women or trout."  
  
Eomer, Aragorn and Imrahil returned to Edoras together just before sundown, with a great deal of trout and bass between the three of them as well as being completely filthy. As they arrived at the front steps, Arwen was waiting for them and literally dragged her husband from his horse, upstairs and into a waiting bathtub. Imrahil was careful to slink by the room where his sons were staying, and Eomer, having no one to greet him, trudged back to his room and sat down heavily on his bed.  
  
"So this is what the life of a bachelor king is like. A castle full of guests and not one comes to greet you.no concerned wife or insatiable children. Just me, and the servants.and the horses." Eomer chuckled to himself. He called a servant in to draw him a bath and set to soaking, nearly falling asleep again. The sound of a nightingale on the branches of a tree outside brought Eomer back to reality. He sat up with a start and remembered that if he waited any longer, he would be late for his meeting with Lothiriel.  
  
Eomer ran about his room, hurriedly getting dressed in garments befitting a king. He managed to give himself one last check before calming himself and confidently leaving his room to meet Lothiriel in the library.  
  
As he arrived in front of the library, Eomer stopped to straighten himself yet again and quietly opened one of the large oak doors. Looking around, Eomer saw that he was probably early. Though the servants had not failed to notice what Eomer had planned, and someone had come in to the library earlier to clean it up and set out some drinks and fruit. Eomer opened the doors that led onto the balcony of the library and stood basking in the cool winter breeze. A slight knock at the door and Eomer was back on his toes, almost running for the door.  
  
Casually, Eomer opened the door and smiled. On the other side, Lothriel drew back her hood and beamed up at him.  
"It was good of you to arrange this, Lord Eomer. I'm sure you will prove to be much more entertaining than my family and everyone else. I trust that you did not put off any other engagements for me?" Lothiriel walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Eomer escorted her to a seat by the fireplace and took his place across from her.  
  
"I did not postpone anything that cannot be done later. Just trivial things really.damsels in distress, a lame horse, and the son of my advisor who got his cat stuck in a tree." Eomer explained. Lothiriel laughed cheerfully and relaxed in her chair.  
  
"I am flattered that the king would put off such important duties just for me."  
  
"Aye, and I would do it a second time if you asked. There is one thing that I ask in return. Tell me why you asked me to meet you here tonight. What are we to discuss?" Eomer waited for a response as Lothiriel seemed to have been caught off guard. Slowly, she stumbled over a reply.  
  
"Well, Lord Eomer, I do not know if you have noticed, but you and I are of an age. There are not many people around my age here in Meduseheld at this time. Save you and I, there is Amrothos, Faramir and your dear sister. However, Amrothos spends all his time with my brothers, or with Faramir. And when Faramir is not with Amrothos, he is with Eowyn. No matter the combination, I always feel as if I am intruding on something private that either pair, or all three might have formed. With you, I feel more at ease. And I would like to think that perhaps you and I have formed our own connection over the past few days, have we not?"  
  
Eomer began to suspect that her feeling out of place around her cousin and Eowyn had more to do with jealousy than being uncomfortable. He also suspected that she might have been taking the first steps in initiating a relationship. Then again, Eomer could only suspect. He'd never felt like he was being pursued by a woman before.  
  
"We have, Lothirel. I'd like to think that we are friends. You need not be so formal with me. Please, call me Eomer. Think up some sort of nickname if you like." Eomer suggested.  
  
"A nickname? You mean the ones you and my cousin have for each other. You call him Fairy."  
  
"Yes, and he call's me Horses's Rear. We are rude with each other now and then, that's how much I respect the man."  
  
"I shudder at the thought of the nickname you might give me then." Lothiriel added.  
  
Eomer was quick to reassure her. "I would never think of calling you something that is unbecoming of a princess, or a friend. With that said, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Name it, Eomer."  
  
"I only ask that when you leave Meduseheld in three days time that you continue to keep in contact with me. I shall write a letter once you have arrived in Dol Amroth and I would hope that you would write me back and I promise to keep up the correspondence, even if I must sacrifice some time from other activities. Will you do that for me?" Eomer looked at her with pleading eyes and waited. Luckily, Lothiriel wasted no time in answering him.  
  
"I would love to. Despite what my father or brothers might tell you, there isn't much need for me in Dol Amroth. I do perform ceremonial duties at times, but my everyday life does not consist of much excitement. I would very much like to write to you."  
  
"Thank you. I will try very hard to make sure you are not disappointed. Now what else did you want to talk about?" Eomer asked.  
"Well, considering we are friends, there is still much that I do not know about you, Eomer. Tell me about yourself."  
  
Eomer and Lothiriel's conversation went on into the wee hours of the morning. It was nearing dawn when they finally bid each other goodnight. Eomer would have liked to have escorted her to her room, but she knew that her brothers would be getting up for their early morning training with the Rohirrim. She kissed him lightly on the cheek outside the library door and disappeared. Eomer practically floated back to his room and drifted off to sleep, not bothering to answer the knocks on his door for breakfast an hour later, or for lunch that afternoon. 


	5. From Rohan with love

It had been a week since Elessar and his band of relatives, friends and loyal soldiers followed him out of the gates of Edoras. As king, Eomer was obligated to bid his guests a formal farewell on the steps of Meduseheld. Much pageantry and formality ensued. Eomer always felt clumsy at court events with all the bowing and saluting and speeches that usually occur. His formal goodbye consisted of a short speech, and a stately wave as his guests passed through the city.  
  
The night before, however, Eomer visited each of his guests in their rooms to bid them a more intimate farewell. Many tears were shed between the king and Eowyn, and he reassured her many times that while her heart resided with Faramir in Ithilien, she would always hold a place in Meduseheld, as well as a place within the hearts of the people of Rohan.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen thanked Eomer for the time that he spent with them during their stay and both sovereigns assured him that he was indeed fit to be king. This reassurance and friendship with the king and queen of Gondor was worth more than the entire contents of Edoras' treasury to Eomer.  
  
As the night wore on, Eomer approached his final stop for the night: The north wing of Meduseheld. The north wing was comprised of six rooms and a few balconies separating them. This was where Imrahil and his children had been staying during their time in Edoras. Eomer had always said goodnight to Lothiriel at the main doors to the wing. Ever since their first talk in the library, the young king and the princess of Dol Amroth had been spending a lot of time together. Now that Eomer realized she was leaving, perhaps never to return again, he felt he needed to say goodbye to her properly and make her promise to write.  
  
"Absolutely ridiculous for the king of this house to be feeling anxious at the entrance to a part of his own home! I'm no better than a blushing maid." Eomer cursed himself. His hands were sweaty, and the only sound he could hear was the incessant beating of his heart. With a deep breath he opened the doors to the north wing and looked around. Most of the doors were closed, and by process of elimination, Eomer knew that at least one of the rooms was unoccupied. He knocked on the first door and it was opened by Erchiron. Eomer sighed with relief, albeit very quietly and proceeded as planned.  
  
By the time Eomer got to Lothiriel's room, he discovered that not only was he no longer nervous, but felt like he had the entire royal family of Dol Amroth blessing his choice to be friends with their beloved princess. He knocked on her door and there was no answer. He thought that it was rather late and that the princess probably was asleep. But he could feel cold air rushing underneath the door and when he tried the knob, it was unlocked. Going against what he knew to be proper behavior, he opened the door to Lothiriel's room.  
  
The room was empty and the bedsheets had been used to make a rope which led out of Meduseheld, and adjacent to the stables. There was a note on the dresser addressed to Imrahil and her brothers, and a letter beside it in an envelope addressed to Eomer. The note meant for Imrahil read:  
  
Dear Father, Elphir, Erchirion and Amrothos:  
  
I have gotten word that my friend Yanniel in Dol Amroth has come down with a dreadful fever and may die soon. I wanted to be at her side should she die, and to do that I had to leave Edoras in a hurry. Please apologize to the king and queen for my rudeness, and to my cousin and his wife for not escorting them to their new home and helping them celebrate moving in. Most of all, tell King Eomer that I am sorry I left so soon without thanking him for having me in his home. Tell him that I am sorry we did not have a proper goodbye and I will truly miss his company when I arrive home. Please give him this letter and have him send one to me as soon as it is possible. Please do not be too angry with me. I may be a princess and a lady, but I am a friend as well. Yanniel is like a sister to me and I would never leave her in Dol Amroth to die alone. I love you all.  
  
Lothiriel  
  
Eomer was shocked and sympathetic all at the same time. He couldn't believe that Lothiriel, a princess who could not lift a sword or shield had packed her things and escaped from a heavily guarded city in the middle of the night on horseback, alone, to travel four or five days without escort just to be at the bedside of a dying friend. He was amazed by her loyalty to her friend and hoped that she might hold him in that same regard someday.  
He knew, all too well, what it meant to lose someone that means so much. Most recently, it had been Theoden and Theodred. While he had known Eomund before his death, Eomer always regarded Theoden as his father- figure. It had been Theoden who watched over him after Eomund was killed and it was Theoden who held Eomer and Eowyn in his lap when Theodwyn died.  
The king's mind was poisoned when his son died. Eomer had carried his cousin's lifeless body back from the battle and stayed at Theodred's side up until he was banished from Rohan. Theodred was a brother to Eomer, someone he had always looked up to. Eomer tried hard to save the prince's life, but it didn't work. The young king bore no ill will to Lothiriel for her descision. If he was in her position. Eomer would probably do exactly what she had done.  
  
He was, however, extremely curious to read what was in the letter that Lothiriel had written to him. His curiosity could have gotten the best of him, but he decided it best to let Imrahil and his sons sleep, and let them discover Lothiriel's absence in the morning. It wasn't very responsible, but Eomer decided it would give Lothiriel a head start before her father and brothers could find her. It would also keep the rest of Dol Amroth's royalty from spending a sleepless night worrying. All of middle earth had had enough sleepless nights for one age. Of course there was much commotion in the morning, and the formal goodbyes didn't last long. Eomer prayed that Lothiriel had gotten to her friend in time, and perhaps the Valar had granted her friend another chance at life and cured her of the fever.  
  
It was with relief that Eomer finally opened the letter addressed to him.  
  
Dear Eomer,  
  
My friend, I have gotten word that another friend of mine is ill and may be dying at home in Dol Amroth. Though it would be the proper behavior of a princess to remain with her lord and send a letter or flowers to a sick friend, I bear more love and loyalty to my friend than that and I had to leave Edoras to be at her side. I hope you are not angry with me.  
  
I hope this to be the first of many letters that I write to you, and I hope that you will find time in your busy schedule to write to me as well. I do miss you, very much, even though I have not even left Edoras yet.  
  
The time I spent with you and talking to you was truly the most entertaining out of the many activities I participated in. Though I did not imagine that I, princess of Dol Amroth and the Lady of the Swan Knights would ever have anything in common with a King of Rohan and former warrior and hero of the war. But it seems that you and I have had similar pasts, and we seem to be of the same mindset. That's why we get along so well.  
With that said, I have a confession to make. We are still friends no matter what you think of me after this, but I think you are truly handsome Eomer. I was awestruck when I first met you. We don't see many people with gold hair in Gondor, though I must say that the color suits you. I would be lying if I said I never tried to sneak to your private training sessions to watch you do what you do best. And it would be wrong for me to say that I didn't enjoy dancing with you at Midwinter, because I did.  
  
Now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself, and I have the King of Rohan thinking that this princess is nothing more than a bumbling little wench, I will end this letter. I pray that you will write to me soon.  
  
Your Friend, Lothiriel  
  
Eomer chuckled to himself. "Sneaking to my training sessions? I wonder what Imrahil would say if he knew. Oh Lothiriel, how you confuse me. She doesn't do it on purpose, but it seems like maybe I had it in me to dislike her before I met her because she was forced upon me. But now I see this whole court dilemma as a gift. I must write to Aragorn and thank him for his compromise."  
  
Eomer folded the letter and placed it in a box on his desk and pulled a fresh sheet of parchment from a drawer and thought for a few moments before picking up his pen to write her back.  
  
My Dearest Lothiriel,  
  
You must forgive me if I do not write this letter with the best of etiquette and style, I was never trained to do this kind of thing. I will start by saying that I am not angry that you left Edoras so suddenly. I understand the importance of friends and the meaning of loyalty, so not only do I understand, but I pray that your friend recovers and that the two of you will be back to normal very soon. If she is anything like you, I know she will recover.  
  
Meduseheld is a much duller place without you around. I enjoy my joking with Aragorn and Faramir, and I appreciate the council that I received from your brothers and noble father, but it is you I miss the most. I am saddened that we did not have a proper goodbye, and I hope that this letter makes up for all the time we missed. One thing is for sure, I hope that someday you will bear the same loyalty for me as your friend,that you do now for your friend that is sick.  
  
I am flattered that your highness would find me attractive. I've never gone so far as to think of myself as anything but a man with a job to do. I don't train to keep up my looks, I train because it is necessary for my safety and the safety of my country. I'm glad you noticed though. Its nice to know that there is more to me than just a sword, a horse and a crown.  
I must confess something similar to you, Lothiriel. The moment you took off your hood, I was instantly attracted to you. I wasn't sneaking off to catch a glimpse of you in your private time, but I did watch you every chance I got. I may get in trouble for this, but you are most certainly the best looking woman in Rohan when you are here.  
I love more than just your physical form, Lothiriel. I love your voice and your laugh. I love your sharp wit and the way you make Faramir cave to you in an argument. (Could you blame me for wanting to accentuate my brother-in-law's shortcomings?) I am thoroughly intrigued by you, and I am glad that we've decided to be friends and keep writing to each other. Who knows? I may get time out of my busy life to visit your fair city, and, Valar willing, I may get the chance to meet this friend who means so much to you.  
  
I pray for her deliverance, as well as your safety. I do not think you are a silly girl, I only hold you in the highest respect. Write to me soon, and stay safe.  
  
With love, Eomer 


	6. Love letters continue

It had been two weeks since Eomer's guests had left Edoras, and each day seemed to pass achingly slowly as the young king awaited news of their safe return, and hopefully, the arrival of his letter to the princess and news of her friend's health. In no time at all, he had gotten word of his sister's arrival at her new home in Ithilien, and her extreme contentment with her new house.  
  
Each morning he would wake, and with much reluctance, drag himself to morning counsel. His friends had provided a welcome distraction from the responsibilities of kingship, but now they were gone, and he had no excuse not to make it to his meetings and appearances. Eomer did not know if he could live the rest of his life as a king, and be subject to all of this blundering formality and boring counsel.  
Part of him was still recovering from the deaths of his cousin and uncle, and being a veteran of The War of the Ring. His sudden rise to power had forced him to be away from his friends, now only commoners and subjects to him. Truly, having Aragorn encouraging him had helped. But now he was gone, back to his own kingdom and his own worries and commitments. It wouldn't look right for the king of Rohan to have the king of Gondor's assurance on every decision he made.  
Eomer was glad to have his advisors, but they were getting old, and one day he would have to give orders himself. He just didn't know if he was up to it. There had to be something to give him inspiration and make him want to be king, even if he was still a rider at heart.  
  
Finally, after council one morning, Eomer's guards alerted him the arrival of a Gondorian squire. He rushed down to the gates to meet the young man, eager to hear news-any news-from Dol Amroth.  
  
"Good day, Eomer King. May I have permission to enter your fair city?" The squire asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. You have, no doubt, been riding hard and long and I would ask you to take a day or two of rest here in Edoras for your journey back. Tell me, squire, have you tidings from Dol Amroth?" The squire got off his horse and handed the reigns to a waiting stable boy, before reaching into his pack and handing Eomer a stack of scrolls and envelopes.  
  
"These were all addressed to you. As for tidings from the city by the sea, there is only one letter in there from Dol Amroth, from the Princess Lothiriel. The scrolls, are all from his majesty, King Elessar of Gondor. They are new maps for your study, since he believes yours to be out of date. I am told there is also an invitation for your highness from Queen Arwen. I was not told of the nature of that invitation."  
  
"Thank you. There was no word from Ithilien?" Eomer asked. The young squire, who couldn't be more than seventeen, thought for a moment.  
"I was not given anything from Ithilien, nor was I asked to stop there. I am sorry, your highness. Were you expecting something?"  
  
"No, no I wasn't. I suppose Eowyn is a very busy wife, and that no news from her is good news. One of my men will show you to a room, and I will have a few things for you to take back with you." The squire bowed and Eomer nodded his thanks and watched as the young man was led to the barracks. He looked around several times before sprinting back to his study in the palace, more than eager to open his letters.  
  
Laying all of the new deliveries on his bed, Eomer closed his eyes and randomly picked one. It was the invitation from Arwen, quite obviously as it bore her seal and elegant Elvish handwriting. He cut open the seal and smirked as he read the invitation's contents.  
  
Her Highness, Queen Arwen of Gondor and her husband, His Royal Highness King Aragorn Elessar Telcontar have learned that they are to welcome their first child in the spring, and request your presence at a special celebration in honor of this wonderful news.  
  
Eomer made a note of the day and time and laughed out loud. "Aragorn sure didn't waste any time. Though I can't imagine he would, considering how much time he spent away from Arwen. But to be with child on the first try? Not bad indeed. I wonder if I will be made an honorary uncle."  
  
Moving on, Eomer opened the series of maps from Aragorn. They were all brand new, and showed more than just Gondor and Rohan and the west, but all of Middle Earth, both in detail and as large pictures. Eomer stacked them carefully and made a mental note to put them on the walls of his study the following morning. He then turned his attention to Lothiriel's letter, and sat back on his bed to read it.  
  
Dear Eomer,  
  
Wonferful news, Yanniel was saved. The king and my father caught up with me just past Dunharrow, and when I told the king what happened, he came with us to Dol Amroth and he healed my friend. I did, however, receive a frightful tongue-lashing from my father about making rash decisions. I do admit that I was not thinking cautiously that night, and will do so, or try to, in the future.  
  
And how are things in Rohan? I do not think that I have ever seen my city so at ease in my lifetime. We lost men, but things are beginning to change as the roads become safer. My father is a much happier man, and I can see some of the worry being lifted off my brothers' shoulders. I just wish that my mother, Valar protect her, were here to see it.  
  
So you find me attractive as well? I am flattered, but hardly surprised. I tried very hard to keep up my best appearance while I was there to catch your attention, and I suppose it worked. I wonder if you will still think me beautiful when I am red-eyed with messy hair and pale skin in the morning. You, on the other hand, must be that good looking at all hours of the day-and you don't even try! It simply is not fair.  
  
Have you been invited to Arwen and Aragorn's party? What am I saying? Of course you were invited. The question is, will you go? You must. I will be there, and I am looking forward to seeing you again. My brothers say hello, and if you decide to attend, you will be able to meet their families as well. Maybe you can help me find a wife for Amrothos.  
My father has asked me to say hello to you for him. Its so strange that he rarely allows me to even be in the same room with men unless they are close friends of his or my brothers or family, but he has embraced our friendship immediately and he knows you less than I do.  
Ai, Valar, what am I thinking? You are a king, and it is quite rude of me to send you such a long-winded letter when there is business that must be taken care of in Rohan. Please don't make it a priority to write back to me very quickly, since there are other things you must be putting off. I hope to see you next month at Elessar's party. Until then, stay safe and rest well.  
  
Lothiriel  
  
Eomer set the letter down on his desk and cleared his bed for sleep. There would be time enough for a reply later. He must have read Lothiriel's letter a hundred times before the idea of sleep even entered his head. He woke early enough the next morning to write a letter for Lothiriel before his morning council. The young Gondorian squire was eager to be on his way, and Eomer would not keep him waiting. After a hot breakfast of porridge and venison, Eomer pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Lothiriel,  
  
Forgive me if you take this as an insult, but your name is rather long and though I do not get tired of saying it or hearing it, I do get tired of writing it. Is there a shorter version I might use?  
  
I am overjoyed to hear that you returned safely to your city and that your friend was saved. Aragorn is a good man, king or not, and I knew that he would help your friend. Gondor will thrive now that the true King of Men has returned to Minas Tirith. Indeed, I was invited to his party and I will attend. If I did not, I would be insulting her majesty Queen Arwen, and I do not think I want to offend an elf. And if you will be there, that is another reason for me to go as well, for I would not miss out on seeing you for all the ale in my storeroom. As for finding a wife for your brother, I am not sure I can help. Amrothos is very much like Faramir, and it took the near-ending of this world for him to meet and fall in love with my sister. It may take some grand occurrence for Amrothos to meet someone as well, but I will try my best to get him to loosen up and not be so shy. I have been known to be very good at helping my friends shed their inhibitions, especially when ale or wine is involved.  
  
Please send your father my greetings. I am happy to hear that your city is beginning to mend, as is Rohan. Many families are without sons and fathers, but that loss is only bringing people closer together. There is more good news everyday it seems, and I am hearing less in the way of enemy sightings. My riders have rendered the Dunlending armies useless and the remnants of the wild men are being driven out of my lands and into Fangorn. They do not survive long in there.  
  
Trust me, Princess, not everything I do is attractive and exciting, nor am I handsome at all hours of the day. Why, you would not even want to be within a league of me when I have been in the Westfold for a week and smell of mud and horse. Unless that is what you consider to be attractive, of course. The only way I would be able to tell whether you are still gorgeous when you wake up in the morning is if your highness would invite me into your bed, which is most improper for a young lady of your age and status. But if you want to ask me, I will not tell anyone.  
  
A letter from you is never a hindrance, it is a blessing. Never be concerned about distracting me from my duties, because no matter what happens or what sort of torture my advisors plan for me, I will never be too busy to make time for you. I look forward to seeing you in the seventh circle of Minas Tirith in twenty-six days. Until then, may your days be pleasant and your dreams sweet.  
  
With love, Eomer  
  
Eomer sealed the letter and marched down to the gates where the young squire of Gondor was getting ready to depart.  
  
"If you have need of anything else before you leave, don't hesitate to ask. Please tell her majesty the queen that I will be attending her party." Eomer slid the letter into the boy's gloved hands and a look of seriousness came over him. "Please see that this letter reaches Princess Lothiriel in Dol Amroth as soon as possible. It is very important."  
  
The squire nodded and carefully tucked the letter into his saddlebag. "I will see that a fresh rider takes it to Dol Amroth within an hour of my arrival in Gondor. Because your highness has been so generous to a poor squire like myself, I will see that there is no delay. If I may be so bold to ask if your highness is infatuated with the Princess?" The squire mounted his horse and shifted in the saddle.  
Had Eomer been a stuffy, conservative royal, he would have scoffed at the boy's question and had him thrown from Edoras without a horse. Instead, he answered the boy honestly.  
"The princess and I have recently been acquainted with each other, and in truth we are no more than friends at the moment. But I feel that the situation may escalate quickly, and before I know it, I may find myself courting her." The squire gave him a sympathetic smile and began to ride off.  
"I wish you well then. Love is no easy battle to fight, my lord. I will see that your letter reaches her as soon as possible. Good day."  
In no time, the young man and his horse were out of sight, and the sun was creeping higher in the sky. Eomer looked to the south, towards Gondor one last time before walking back inside to his council meeting. Although he dreaded what awaited him, he approached the doors confidently, with a lot more bounce in his step than usual. It was at that instant that Eomer, son of Eomund, King of Rohan discovered that he was falling in love. 


End file.
